ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Polearm Trials
**Note: Work in progress not all information is expected to be accurate** Copperhead Path Splits into Oathkeeper and Bradamante paths after Trial 432 Trial 430 *Kill Slendlix Spindlethumb 3 times :*Required item: a Ranseur :*Area: Inner Horutoto Ruins :*Reward item: a Copperhead (DMG:73 Delay:492) :*Resulting trials: 431 Trial 431 *Kill Herbage Hunter 3 times :*Required item: a Copperhead :*Area: Tahrongi Canyon :*Reward item: a Copperhead (DMG:73 Delay:492 Attack+3) :*Resulting trials: 432 Trial 432 *Kill Kirata 3 times :*Required item: a Copperhead :*Area: Beaucedine Glacier :*Reward item: a Copperhead (DMG:73 Delay:492 Attack+5) :*Resulting trials: 433, 438 Oathkeeper Path Trial 433 *Kill Intulo 4 times :*Required item: a Copperhead :*Area: Bibiki Bay :*Reward item: an Oathkeeper (DMG:87 Delay 492) :*Resulting trials: 434 Trial 434 *Kill Ramponneau 4 times :*Required item: an Oathkeeper :*Area: West Sarutabaruta (S) :*Reward item: an Oathkeeper (DMG:87 Delay:492 Attack+3) :*Resulting trials: 435 Trial 435 *Kill Keeper of Halidom 4 times :*Required item: an Oathkeeper :*Area: The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah :*Reward item: an Oathkeeper (DMG:87 Delay:492 Attack+5) :*Resulting trials: 436 Trial 436 *Kill Shoggoth 6 times :*Required item: an Oathkeeper :*Reward item: an Oathkeeper (DMG:87 Delay:492 Attack+7) :*Resulting trials: 437 Trial 437 *Kill Farruca Fly 6 times :*Required item: an Oathkeeper :*Reward item: an Oathkeeper (DMG:87 Delay:492 DMG:+12) :*Resulting trials: - Bradamante Path Trial 438 *Kill 400 experience-yielding lizard-type creatures :*Required item: a Copperhead :*Reward item: a Bradamante (DMG:44 Delay:486) :*Resulting trials: 439 Trial 439 *Kill 300 experience-yielding monsters of the puk family :*Required item: a Bradamante :*Reward item: a Bradamante (DMG:44 Delay:486 Delay:-6) :*Resulting trials: 440, 441 Trial 440 *Retrieve 10 Baby Blobdingnags :*Required item: a Bradamante :*Reward item: a Bradamante (DMG:44 Delay:486 DMG:+32 Delay:+21 Occ. atk. twice) :*Resulting trials: - Trial 441 *Kill 500 experience-yielding vermin-type creatures :*Required item: a Bradamante :*Reward item: a Bradamante (DMG:44 Delay:486 Delay:-8) :*Resulting trials: 442 Trial 442 *Kill 600 experience-yielding bird-type creatures :*Required item: a Bradamante :*Reward item: a Bradamante (DMG:44 Delay:486 Delay:-18) :*Resulting trials: 443 Trial 443 *Kill 400 experience-yielding monsters of the gnole family :*Required item: a Bradamante :*Reward item: a Bradamante (DMG:44 Delay:486 Delay:+21 Occ. atk. twice) :*Resulting trials: - Stribog Path Trial 444 *Kill 100 experience-yielding monsters of the bird family under any Weather. :*Required item: a Ranseur :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492) :*Resulting trials: 445, 478 Notes: :*Colibri type monsters do not count :*A weather effect must be present in the zone, Scholar -storm spells and weather such as Foggy that does not produce an icon above the compass do not count, and you will not receive credit for killing the monsters under these conditions. :*Caedarva Mire E-10 is an excellent place to do this trial. There are plenty of Marsh Murre spawns and frequent weather. :*Note about the E-10 camp... Due to the nature of DRG soloing, it is highly advised to avoid that camp during night, as Guard Skeleton monsters spawn and will aggro you at low HP. During this time it is safer to move south to E-11, which has no skeletons or imps (but higher chance of linking, so be careful). :*Ru'Aun Gardens is a good place for this, on Flamingos, particularly the SW side (with the Fire and Water Elementals). Trial 445 *Kill 100 experience-yielding monsters of the scorpion family under fire|wind|lightning|light weather :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 Fire+5 Wind+5 Lightning+5 Light+5) :*Resulting trials: 446, 454, 462, 470 :* Attohwa Chasm shares weather with Tahrongi Canyon. The Tulwar scorpions in Attohwa Chasm are great kills for this trial, however the wind weather seems to be in short bursts. Using the Tahrongi Canyon weather checker will be very helpful. Just stick to the left wall when you enter Attohwa Chasom from The Maze of Shakrami and you will find them. There are six of them in a small area as you exit the caves, watch out for Sargas, an NM that will make short work of any Drg! Trial 446 *Kill 100 experience-yielding monsters of any family under fire weather or on firesday :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 Fire+10 Add.eff.:Fire Dmg.+5) :*Resulting trials: 447 Trial 447 *Kill 100 experience-yielding aquan-type creatures under fire weather or on firesday :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 STR+1 Add.eff.:Fire Dmg.+5) :*Resulting trials: 448, 450, 452 Trial 448 *Kill 150 experience-yielding beast-type creatures under fire weather or on firesday :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 DMG:+16 Delay:-12 STR+2 Attack+8) :*Resulting trials: 449 Trial 449 *Kill 200 experience-yielding monsters of the flan family under fire weather or on firesday :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 DMG:+21 Delay:-12 STR+4 Attack+15) :*Resulting trials: - Notes * Don't try to solo this in Maount Zhayolm, you will certainly get killed. The Black Mages killing puddings there might be inclined to let you leech, if you have a Bard or Corsair sub. Otherwise,,,, best of luck with this one! Trial 450 *Have your pet deal the finishing blow to 100 beast-type creatures under fire weather or on firesday :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 DMG:+18 Delay:-12 STR+2 Pet: Attack+8 Rng.Atk.+8) :*Resulting trials: 451 Trial 451 *Have your pet deal the finishing blow to 150 monsters of the flan family under fire weather or on firesday :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 DMG:+21 Delay:-12 STR+4 Pet: Attack+15 Rng.Atk.+15) :*Resulting trials: - Trial 452 *Trigger the additional effect of the stribog 200 times on any experience-yielding aquan-type creature :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 DMG:+17 Add.eff.:Weakens atk.+5) :*Resulting trials: 453 Trial 453 *Trigger the additional effect of the stribog 250 times on experience-yielding monsters of the tiger family :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 DMG:+21 Add.eff.:Weakens atk.+10) :*Resulting trials: - Trial 454 *Kill 100 experience-yielding monsters of any family under wind weather or on windsday :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 Wind+10 Add.eff.:Wind Dmg.+5) :*Resulting trials: 455 Trial 455 *Kill 100 experience-yielding vermin-type creatures under wind weather or on windsday :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 AGI+1 Add.eff.:Wind Dmg.+5) :*Resulting trials: 456, 458, 460 Trial 460 *Trigger the additional effect of the stribog 200 times on any experience-yielding arcana-type creature :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 DMG:+17 Add.eff.:Impairs eva.+5) :*Resulting trials: 461 Trial 461 *Trigger the additional effect of the stribog 250 times on experience-yielding monsters of the sheep family :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 DMG:+24 Add.eff.:Impairs eva.+10) :*Resulting trials: - Trial 462 *Kill 100 experience yielding monsters under thunder weather. :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG: 71 Delay:492 Thunder +10 Add.eff.: Thunder Dmg. +5) :*Resulting trials: Trial 463 :*Suggested area: Vunkerl Inlet (S), plentiful weather, and non-aggressive, easily killed mobs. Trial 463 *Kill 100 experience yielding monsters of the Plantoid family under thunder weather, or on thunder day. :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay: 492 DEX +1 Add.eff.: Thunder DMG. +5) :*Resulting trials: Trials 464, 466, 468 :*Suggested Area(s): The Boyahda Tree -- plentiful Mandragoras, beware of links, and spotty weather. Also, Grauberg (S) -- frequent weather, and several Funguars. Trial 464 *Kill 150 experience yielding monsters of the Arcana family under thunder weather, or on thunder day. :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay: 492 DMG +16 Delay -12 DEX +2 ACC+5) :*Resulting trials: Trial 465 :*Suggested Area: Ro'Maeve -- Plentiful weather, all mobs are Arcana. Be careful of aggro if /mage. Trial 465 *Kill 200 experience-yielding monsters of the Qutrub family under thunder weather or on thundersday :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 DMG:+21 Delay:-12 DEX+4 Acc+12) :*Resulting trials: - :*Suggested Area: Arrapago Reef -- No thunder weather, and mobs are soloable /mage. Easier done with a group on Thunderday. Caedarva Mire -- Frequent weather, mobs may or may not be soloable. (dependent on skill.) Trial 478 *Kill 100 experience-yielding monsters of the magic pot family under ice|earth|water|dark weather :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 Ice+5 Earth+5 Water+5 Dark+5) :*Resulting trials: 479, 487, 495, Trial 503 Notes: :* Pso'Xja is a relatively good place to do this trial. Magic and Maledict Millstones can both check as Easy Prey to a level 75 player, though Magic ones will commonly check too weak to be worthwhile. They have few spawns, and an unfun respawn timer (16 minutes for each, with 3-4 mobs in a camp...), but the weather is almost constant there. Can be checked by talking to Maleme and asking the weather for Beaucedine Glacier. ::** There are ten Magic Millstone spawns in Pso'Xja Tower #2 (at G-9 in Beaucedine Glacier) -- there are four in front of the Blue Bracelet door which vary between TW and EP (though in my experience at least one of these will be EP), four in the basement that seem to always check as EP, and two more behind the Green Bracelet door en route to the Crystal Receptor that seem to always check TW. I was there yesterday and spent the better part of six hours grinding through this trial and getting fully acquainted with the tower's layout. By comparison, the only Maledict Millstone spawns I could find outside of a capped tower were all clustered around the Avatar Gate in Tower #3, sharing the room with a Cryptonberry, with a colony of Diremite Assaulters back towards the teleporter. I personally would recommend the Magic Millstones primarily because there's a greatly reduced risk of dying, and if you kill the TW ones, there is a chance they'll respawn as EP (not to mention you can farm Mercury and pot shards while you're at it) --Lucinus 07:21, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::* I actually recommend the Maledict Millstone near the Avatar gate in Tower #3. It's not as dangerous as you might think and you won't have to worry about them being TW. The Cryptonberry has a small line of sight and can be easily dodged and Diremite Assaulters can be killed with little difficulty. I went Drg/Whm (for sneak and reraise in case of an emergency); the middle of the hallway that leads to the diremites is actually very safe, I've gone afk there without any worry of aggro. What you should do is position yourself in that hall so that you are out of magic agro range of the pots and pull each diremite and kill them. It's a good idea to take them out before fighting the pots so that you have a little breathing room and also there's always the chance of getting some Avatar Blood. After the diremite are dead, you should be able to pull Maledict Millstone one at a time. I used Dia to pull since it has enough range to be able to cast it outside of the other pot's agro range. Like the above person mentioned weather is almost constant and if it does go away, it's only for a minute or so which is a good time to kill the Diremite Assaulter if any have repopped. --HeavensSword 05:15, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Trial 487 *Kill 100 experience-yielding monsters under earth weather or on earthsday. :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 Earth+10 Add.eff.:Earth Dmg.+5) :*Resulting trials: 488 Trial 488 *Kill 100 experience-yielding monsters of the vermin family under earth weather or on earthsday. :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 VIT+1 Add.eff.:Earth Dmg.+5) :*Resulting trials: 489, 491, 493 Notes: :*(G-9) of Attohwa Chasm is a very good spot to do this trial. Earth weather is a relatively frequent occurrence and there's no shortage of Tulwar Scorpions and Monarch Ogreflies, both of which will always check Easy Prey at level 75. Be aware of the Notorious Monster Sargas though, as he spawns in the south of this area and will easily destroy any soloist. Trial 489 *Kill 150 experience-yielding monsters of the undead family under earth weather or on earthsday. :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 +16 Delay:492 -12 VIT+2 Physical damage taken -3%) :*Resulting trials: 490 Trial 493 *Trigger the additional effect of the stribog 200 times on experience-yielding monsters of the plantoid family. :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 DMG:+17 Add.eff.:Weakens Defense +5) :*Resulting trials: 494 Notes: ::*I highly recommend Fort Karugo-Narugo (S) for this trial. I went Drg/Blu, used Cocoon, and attacked Jumbo Rafflesia. I suggest not using WS and just melee only since the trial is based on the weapon's additional effect proc'ing rather than actually defeating a monster. This way the monster is alive as long as possible allowing for multiple procs on a single mob. Was able to complete this trial in under an hour. --HeavensSword 22:36, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::*I enjoyed doing this in The Boyahda Tree targeting Mandragoras and Goobue. There is an endless supply of them, and even with 3 teamed up on me I was perfectly fine with BLU subbed. Yellowbluebus 05:00, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Trial 494 *Trigger the additional effect of the stribog 250 times on experience-yielding monsters of the crab family. :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 DMG:+24 Add.eff.:Weakens Defense +10) :*Resulting trials: -- Notes: ::*I enjoyed doing this in Vunkerl Inlet (S) on the large amount of non-aggressive crab population just outside the OP. These crabs are lower level, so you can have 2-3 of them on you at a time with Blu subbed and be just fine, which is fantastic for this trial. The weapon WILL NOT proc again until the effect has worn off of the monster, so with 2-3 crabs teamed up on you just select another target once you get proc on one and wait for the first one to wear off, wash rinse repeat. Yellowbluebus 05:04, May 5, 2010 (UTC) (Note: Using this strategy, it is difficult to keep hate off your wyvern for the crabs that you're not actively attacking, making it highly likely that your wyvern will be killed. -Kaishen) ::*I did most of this trial in the large room at F/G-10 on Toraimarai Canal's second map, camping in a niche at F-10. After landing the additional effect on a given Scavenger Crab I'd turn around and wait for the effect to wear off before attempting to land it again. I'd say that on average, I got about six processes out of each crab, though the resistance rate grew noticeably after about three or four processes. Nobody bothered me at all for the whole time I was there. Lucinus 12:59, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Trial 503 *Kill 100 experience-yielding monsters of any family in dark weather or on Darksday :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 +10 Darkness Add.eff.:Darkness damage +5) :*Resulting trials: Trial 504 Notes: ::* i would head back to Pso'Xja at the G-9 entrance of Beaucedine Glacier this way you can get more Magic Pot Shard as well as your Pso'Xja Chest Key for the map if you dont have one. i had little troubles from the mobs in this zone ~''Hyuran ifrit'' Trial 504 *Kill 100 experience-yielding monsters of the aquan family in dark weather or on Darksday :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 MP+7 Add.eff.:Darkness damage +5) :*Resulting trials: Trial 505 Trial 507 Trial 509 Notes: ::* i went to The Boyahda Tree and killed Robber Crab around the tree that Aquarius spawns, you can pull in 20 kills on darksday easy solo Trial 507 *Have your pet deal the finnishing blow on 100 experience-yielding monsters of the amorph family in dark weather or on Darksday :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 DMG:+16 Delay:-12 MP+20 Pet: Magic Acc.+5) :*Resulting trials 508 Notes: ::* i went to Nashmau and hunted Caedarva Leech around the pond. on darksday you can pull in 15-20 kills easy though you can run into BST solo and BLU. Water Elemental spawn at 2 points around the pond and con DC as well as 1 Orderly Imp who cons EP. the best way i found was to just turn your back to the mob when its near death. Trial 508 *Have your pet deal the finnishing blow on 150 experience-yielding monsters of the Ahriman family in dark weather or on Darksday :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 DMG:+21 Delay:-12 MP+50 Pet: Magic Acc.+12) :*Resulting trials: --- Notes: ::* i am currently in Castle Zvahl Baileys fighting Ahriman in the section that has the 4 pits and each beastman race. i do not know of a better place to find the mobs. unfortunantly you can only get about 10 kills each darksday and spend most of the day running from pit to pit. teir 4 magic like Flood will hit you hard and if followed by Eyes On Me will send you packing on a one way-trip back to your HP. Platinum Grip can be a life saver sense Stun procs frequiently. Level 5 Petrify will petrify both you any your wyvern and lasts a while on your wyvern. take extra care if you have your back turned when petrified, you may have to kill the ahriman for no trial point under this situation.Sleep II is a nother fav of the ahriman this isnt as bad as Level 5 Petrify but can cause you to miss a few Healing Breath 'Gungnir' Category:Trial of the Magians